Expectations (or Happy Birthday, Ginny)
by dwellingindreams
Summary: Twenty-five year old Ginny Weasley is filled with expectation after Hermione suggests that Draco might finally propose to Ginny on her birthday.


Ginny Weasley awoke on the morning of her twenty-fifth birthday full of expectation. She reached her arms over her head, and stretched – a good long stretch from her fingertips to her toes, before curling back into the soft blankets. She closed her eyes, and enjoyed the feel of the morning sun warming her face. She inhaled deeply, and caught a delicious smell wafting from the direction of the kitchen. A moment later, the bedroom door opened, and a handsome man with white-blond hair came through carrying a breakfast tray.

Ginny grinned, and sat up in bed; and the man placed the tray in her lap, and kissed her forehead. "Good morning, Birthday Girl," Draco greeted her with a smile. "Good morning," Ginny replied, as she caught him by the collar, pulling him back down for a proper kiss.

The tray contained Ginny's favorites – a hot, flaky croissant from the bakery down the street with bits of dark chocolate melting inside it, a steaming mug of hot chocolate, and a large bowl of perfectly ripe strawberries (because Draco insisted she couldn't live on chocolate alone). She took a bite of the croissant, letting it dissolve on her tongue. This was bliss.

Ginny savored her breakfast while Draco sat next to her, reading the interesting bits from the Daily Prophet aloud, and then she treated herself to an obscenely long, hot shower. While she tarried under the falling water, Ginny's memory drifted back to her lunch with Luna and Hermione the previous day.

* * *

The three women met for lunch weekly, if they could manage it, at a quaint little bistro in Muggle London. They enjoyed salads and desserts and staying caught up on each other's lives. Yesterday, when Ginny had returned to the table after visiting the loo, Hermione was saying, "I'm certain he will. Don't you agree?"

"Certain _who_ will do _what_?" Ginny asked, as she rejoined the others.

"Hermione is certain Draco will propose on your birthday tomorrow," answered Luna in a dreamy voice. It was lucky Ginny hadn't taken a sip of her drink yet, or she surely would have spit it out in response to Luna's declaration. As it was, she let out a slightly strangled choking noise that drew Hermione's attention to her at once.

"Oh, come on, Ginny. Don't you think the timing is perfect? It's your twenty-fifth birthday. The two of you have been together for five years. Honestly, I don't know why he hasn't done it already." Hermione had a point, Ginny thought. She and Draco had been together for ages. They had grown up, and built a life together. They were good together. They were settled. It's not that Ginny hadn't imagined Draco asking her to be his wife; she just wasn't fixated on it. But now that Hermione and Luna had called the idea front and center in her mind, she would be hard pressed to push it back into the shadows.

* * *

Now, as Ginny let the hot water wash over her, the taste of chocolate still on her tongue, she wondered if her friends were right. She did not want to get her hopes up. She did not want to be disappointed if they were wrong. But anticipation tingled in her tummy. Ginny shut off the water, and stepped out into the steamy bathroom. She used her wand to remove the fog from the mirror and dry her hair. As she toweled the water from her body, she tried to banish the expectations from her mind. After all, it wasn't fair to Draco. Or to herself. Draco was a wonderful partner. She loved him, and she knew he loved her. Wasn't that enough?

* * *

Draco tidied the bedroom while Ginny was in the shower. He levitated the breakfast tray to the kitchen, then pointed his wand at the bed and watched as it made itself. He vanished any crumbs left behind by Ginny's croissant, and then sat down on the edge of the bed with a sigh. Draco watched the framed photograph on the nightstand. It showed Draco and Ginny on a beach in Spain. Photo Ginny, in a skimpy black bikini, would splash Photo Draco, who in turn would wrap his arms around her from behind and lift her feet off the ground. They were both laughing. The scene looped again and again. Draco stared at it, wondering how in Merlin's name he had gotten so lucky.

During all his years at Hogwarts, Draco never would have imagined being friends with Ginny Weasley, much less falling head over heels in love with her. But after the war, everything was different. They were different. Draco's guilt devoured him from the inside out, and he felt he had to do something, anything ( _everything_ ) to make up for what he had done. So Draco became deeply involved in rebuilding the wizarding world – literally, brick by brick, spell by spell. Ginny hadn't quite known what to do with herself after the war. She had grown so used to fighting; she didn't know how to stop. And when she finally stopped, the grief of losing so many friends and family caught up with her and threatened to overwhelm her. She found that joining the rebuilding effort provided a distraction from her grief and a constructive way to use all of her pent-up energy. Draco still wasn't exactly sure when they became friends, it certainly didn't happen right away; but day after day, year after year working towards a common goal draws people together. First, Ginny stopped glaring at him whenever she saw him. Then they learned to exchange pleasantries, and then carry on civil conversations while they were working. Occasionally they were both part of a larger group of volunteers going out for drinks after a day's work. By the time the restoration work was completed, they realized they had become friends, and continued to meet up on occasion for dinner or drinks. Eventually, their friendship evolved into something more.

In all their time together, Ginny had never pressured Draco to get married. But Molly Weasley had been dropping not-so-subtle hints more and more often about how nice it would be to see her last child and only daughter get married. Grandchildren may have been mentioned as well. ( _As if she didn't already have enough_.) And Ginny's brothers sometimes accosted him to ask when he was going to make an honest woman of their baby sister. It's not that Draco had never thought about marriage. He knew early in their relationship, even before they moved in together, that he wanted Ginny to be his wife. If he were to be perfectly honest about why he hadn't popped the question yet, it was because he was giving her time to change her mind. He loved Ginny, and he knew she loved him; but he still felt unworthy of her affection. Though she had never given him a reason to doubt her, a part of him still expected her to have a change of heart eventually.

* * *

An hour later, Draco and Ginny entered the Burrow. The entire family was gathered for Ginny's birthday lunch. Draco greeted those nearest the door, then stood back and watched his girlfriend move through the room, hugging everyone and letting them make a fuss over her. Ginny was always radiant when she was surrounded by family and friends. She was wearing an emerald-green sundress with a fluttery skirt that swished around her knees when she walked. Her fiery hair hung in loose curls around her shoulders. Draco thought she looked lovely.

It might have been his imagination, but all through lunch Draco couldn't shake the feeling that the Weasleys were looking at him expectantly. It made him feel even more uncomfortable than he usually felt with them. He was grateful for Ginny's hand on his knee under the table grounding him. She drew him into conversations, and made him feel like he belonged.

Molly Weasley had baked an elaborate chocolate layer cake for dessert. After a raucous version of "Happy Birthday" (Draco was sure George sang off-key on purpose), all the children eagerly shouted "Make a wish, Aunt Ginny! Make a wish!" Ginny glanced at Draco beside her, winked, and blew out all 25 candles to hearty applause. As Molly cut and served the cake, Draco leaned over and whispered in Ginny's ear. "So what did you wish for?" Ginny gave him a cheeky grin, and said, "If I tell you, it won't come true." Then she kissed his cheek, and ate her cake. After cake, everyone moved to the living room where Ginny opened gifts with the help of the older nieces and nephews who took great delight in ripping open the colorful paper, and sticking the bows all over themselves. When the frenzy of unwrapping presents was finished, the children ran off to play in the garden, and the adults lounged around with tea and coffee. Draco watched Ginny snuggle baby Rose while she chatted with Hermione. She rubbed calming circles on the baby's back, and rested her cheek against her downy hair. Draco felt a sudden pang in his chest. If he wasn't such a coward, if he would just ask the question and marry this woman, he might be watching her snuggle their own babies instead of everyone else's. Draco considered this while he sipped his coffee.

* * *

Ginny always enjoyed being with her family, and today was no exception. She was feeling a bit jittery after all the sweets she'd eaten. ( _Apparently she_ couldn't _survive on only chocolate._ ) But rocking baby Rose had a calming effect. That soft baby skin and sweet baby smell were intoxicating. Hermione smiled at her knowingly; and, when she thought Ginny wasn't looking, her eyes darted to Ginny's left ring finger. Of course there was nothing to see. ( _As if the entire family wouldn't have already made a huge fuss if there was._ ) Ginny sighed. Hermione's smile faded, and she looked contrite. "I'm sorry, Ginny. I never should have said that yesterday. I was just SO sure!" Ginny couldn't help but giggle at her friend's look of confusion – like she'd gotten an answer wrong on a test when she was sure she'd gotten it right.

"It's okay, Hermione," Ginny consoled. "The day's not over yet." She said it more to appease the other woman than because she actually believed it. _The day's not over yet,_ she told herself; but her heart still ached a little. Ginny closed her eyes, and nuzzled her nose against Rose's sweet-smelling head, and continued rocking the infant gently.

* * *

After lunch at the Burrow, Draco surprised Ginny with tickets to see the Holyhead Harpies play the Chudley Cannons that afternoon. Ginny considered it a special birthday treat that the Harpies won. She would enjoy rubbing Ron's nose in it later. When the match ended, they went for dinner at her favorite Italian restaurant, followed by a stroll through a nearby park. When they finally made it back to their flat late in the evening, Ginny was happy and exhausted.

"So was your birthday everything you hoped it would be?" Draco asked as he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck. He didn't see her momentary hesitation before she answered, "It was truly lovely; but what would really make my night is a bubble bath and a cup of tea." Draco drew a hot bath with vanilla-scented bubbles, and helped Ginny out of her dress. Then he went to the kitchen to brew a cup of chocolate mint tea. Ginny sank down into the bubbles, and inhaled their calming fragrance. She sipped her tea, and sighed with contentment. Draco and her family had made her feel so loved today. It really had been a wonderful birthday, even if it hadn't been _everything_ she had hoped it would be. In the privacy of the bath, Ginny allowed a single tear to glide down her cheek.

* * *

While Ginny relaxed in the tub, Draco went to his study. He opened a desk drawer, and removed a locked wooden box. From inside the box, he took out a smaller velvet box. He opened it, and stared at the diamond ring inside. He'd been holding onto this for a long time. Far too long. He slipped the box inside his trouser pocket.

* * *

When Ginny emerged from the bathroom wearing a new, oversized Holyhead Harpies t-shirt and a pair of shorts, she found Draco sitting in a wingback chair in the corner of their bedroom, sipping a glass of Chardonnay. There were candles flickering all around the room, creating a romantic ambiance. Draco set his glass aside, and Ginny curled into his lap, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for today," she murmured. "I loved every minute of it." Her eyes were closed, and Draco could feel her body relaxing against him.

"Hey, now," he nudged her gently. "You can't go to sleep yet."

"Why not?" she asked sleepily. "It's my birthday. I thought I could do whatever I want."

He chuckled, and kissed her temple. "That's true," he agreed, "but I still have one more present for you."

Ginny sat up straighter as Draco shifted to remove the small box from his pocket. When she saw what he was holding, all thoughts of sleep vanished. Her heart beat faster as he opened the box, and she saw the ring glittering inside.

"Ginevra Weasley, will you marry me?"

She threw her arms around his neck, and he felt her tears on his cheek as she held him. "Yes, yes, yes," she breathed in his ear. Then she sat up, looked at Draco and the ring again, and laughed. Hermione was right after all. Ginny couldn't wait to tell her.

As Draco slid the ring on her finger, she told him earnestly, " _Now_ my birthday has been everything I hoped it would be."


End file.
